Daughter of Irk
by Dark Destiny
Summary: Heh it's getting closer to the confrontation between Dib and Zim..
1. It starts..

Hmm this is my first Zgar, but no not really. Heh heh you'll see. it's a future fic. I know I  
already wrote a future fic, but who's to say I can't write more then one.  
As always my fics are 2 cups angst, a pinch of insanity, a dash of laughs, and add one  
disclaimer for taste. Stir well. bake at 355 degrees. Don't own Zim, wish I did. flames will  
be used to roast marshmallows. Enjoy!  
  
Gutter roach.  
  
A girl stands on the top of a run down building. All around her there are buildings  
marked for demolition, then left forgotten. She believes in some ways the buildings are  
like her. Abandoned, unloved, and proud. Her red golden flecked eyes search around her  
for any sign of pursuit.. The blood red of her eyes, and their odd golden hues is not what  
makes them unusual. They have no irises. Her spiky purple bangs hang in her eyes, and  
she brushes them out of her face. Her hair is thick and spiky, but the ends curl up and  
inward. To a stranger it would appear that she had died her hair with two streaks of black,  
but they were free of the pony tail that drew back the rest of her hair. The two wirery  
stands of curled hair rose to an alert position as she searched again for any sign that they  
had found her.  
Her skin is a pale ghostly white with soft hues of a light green accenting her features. Her  
ears are small, as well as her nose. She is dressed with what ever she could find, but two  
colors seems to show the most in her limited out fit. Black and red. She never knew why,  
but she believed that those were the only suitable choices for her. Her ragged cotton coat  
was black and had a hood that she only used during rain. She never did like rain. It and all  
water felt almost painful. Her hands had fingerless gray cotton gloves gracing them, and  
her feet had black boots that were scuffed and worn down. Her pants were black jeans  
that were tight and in less then a year would be to small. Their knees were ripped, and  
frayed. Her shirt was red, with one large black stripe wrapping around the middle. It was  
way too large for her, and hung out under her jacket.   
She shifted her sitting position and looked at the gray sky of the dawn. Far in the  
distance the sun was rising on her city, and she too must rise and begin her fight for  
survival. Her antennae pressed back against her head and she added them to the pony tail  
of her hair. She picked up a faded red hat, and placed it roughly on her head. She stood  
and brushed her cloths off. They were dirty. She could never keep them clean but, she did  
her best with what she had. She picked up her back pack and as an after thought picked  
up her stuffed green dog.   
"Come-on grr we have to go." She spoke to it as if it could hear her. She had owned Grr  
for as long as she could remember. It was the only thing of her parents left to her. He  
looked almost real, accept for the patches that repaired holes in him. He wasn't the softest  
toy. He was metallic feeling, but she loved him. Even at 13 years old would not give him  
up. So she placed him in the tattered back pack that she wore, and walked to the edge of  
the roof. She looked down. To any one else the 6 floor drop would be suicide Calmly she  
leaped off. She hit the wall of the opposite building, flipped and bounced off the other  
wall, then lunged to the opposite wall. she repeated this until she landed in the ally.  
She tucked a few loose strands of her never cooperative hair back into it's pony tail,  
then walked out of the ally. She made her way out of the distract of abandoned buildings  
slowly towards the market area of the city. As she walked to the corner of the market she  
heard a voice call out   
"hey alien scum" She growled then turned prepared to pound whoever had the nerve to  
call her scum, into a nightmare world from witch they would never escape. And then she  
saw Mike.  
Mike was a pale boy almost as pale as she was, and he too was orphaned. His spiky black  
hair jutted out ever witch way, and was more untamable then hers. Three prominent  
spikes started from his forehead and hung over his head like three rapiers. He wore black  
pants, and boots that looked a little worse then hers, his shirt was a faded blue that looked  
almost gray, and he wore a long black coat with large holes and ragged ends to top it all  
ff. He had wild dreams about the paranormal, but no one ever believed him. He was  
about a year younger then her, and had escaped the home about the same time as she had.  
He was the only one who had not called her freak of nature at first sight. He had called  
her an alien.  
She, hating the fact that she had to be human, and believing hers was a species  
better wiped off the face of the earth, found being an alien a better solution. So she said to  
him  
"yes, yes I am an alien, and you are Bigfoot." He muttered something about a beltsander  
and a garage, then stuck out his hand to her and said  
"My name is Mike, if you really are an alien I will have to expose you, you know." She  
just rolled her eyes and shook his hand. They had been friends ever since.  
"Hey Mia what's happening sis?" She growled. She hated how he called her sis. Then she  
laughed, he was trying to get under her skin again. He always knew how to annoy her till  
she felt ready to strangle him.  
"Pathetic human I am no one's Sister!" She said in her most evil voice. Then she laughed  
again and smiled at him, and he just shook his head and smiled back.  
They had lived for many years on the street. The survived any way they could, and they  
were both as thin as skeletons. Some times they spent days without eating, but when they  
found any thing to share they did. After all if they had nothing at all they had each other.  
They were not alone.   
Mike had already scanned the area for anything worth taking. He stole. Not any thing big  
or that would warrant missing, or get him noticed. He never stole from areas with  
cameras. He had already been taken once. She had to help him escape again. It was not  
fun. Now they were both more careful. Even though they knew they had  
no future, they would each die before going back to homes that said they loved you to the  
social workers then beat you and used you like slave, while spending your support money.   
She never stole unless she had too, and nothing but food. She lived by finding machines  
that were broken, fixing them, and then selling them to pawn shops. She seemed to have a  
knack with machines. Mike had started moving towards a table that sold novelty toys.  
She scouted for danger preparing to alert him with a high whistle if any one spotted him.  
Then she saw them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Note I'm not saying all foster home are like that, or I know what homelessness is like,  
but stuff dose happen and some people have nothing. Review don't review, half the time  
you don't anyway. 


	2. white lab coats

My soul burns, and I shed the first real tears I have shed since Sept 11. Cause it just one  
more value they tear down, one more dream they cast aside. I have called Zim My best  
obsession ever. But it was and IS so much more. Once Zim is gone, I will NEVER  
NEVER EVER Turn on that channel again. I wipe my hands clean of the filth that is nick.   
I will finish what I have started. But it seems my inspiration is gone. I feel dead inside,  
and nothing will bring me back. So As I take my leave of what I once loved I can only  
shed what tears I have left and walk a new road. Fight the power of would be gods! This  
is to all those who love the weekly doom, big foot and the beltsander, piggies, and game  
slaves.   
Irken Invaders forever!  
-Invader Dark Signing off.  
  
  
Mia would have gone pale, but she already was. She grabbed Mike by his sleeve, and  
turned to run. He gave out a startled yelp, and dropped the toy he was fingering. Then he  
saw the white coats, and turned and ran with Mia. Mia dropped his sleeve, and pushed  
through the crowd. The Scientists had spotted them and began pushing their way after  
them. Mia ran as if the dogs of hell were chasing her. In some ways they were. If she was  
caught she would die. A sacrifice to human science. Mike ran not far behind. He tipped  
over a nearby fruit stall in their path, and kept running. He herd the sound of Mia's frantic  
breathing mixed with the sound of tazers activating. The electric devices that paralyzed  
you and brought you down in numb pain. The overcast sky did what it had threatened to  
do. It began to rain. They ran on ducking in and out of alleys, people, and cars.  
Finally Mike could not take any more. He did not know why they wanted Mia so badly  
but he knew they would not touch him. He was only human. So he turned around  
suddenly and faced the onrushing scientists. The rain poured down and thunder flashed  
across the sky. He grabbed a bottle off the sidewalk, and broke off the end. With this  
weapon he faced the advancing men. He screamed   
"Run Sis! Run!"   
Mia Ran on. The people blurring, the rain biting, and stinging, franticly almost on all  
fours she scrambled away. Mikes words spurring her on. She ran like an animal caught in  
a trap, and thought her mind screamed turn around and fight, as she heard Mike scream in  
pain, she ran on. Finally soaked and burned she stopped in an alley and crawled into an  
abandoned card bored box whimpering. Her mind was screaming at how foolish she was.  
She knew the doctors were still after her and she had been to cocky careless. Mike had  
paid for it.   
"why? why did I get this life? Who were my parents that they hunt me? Why did they  
leave me? Why couldn't I be normal." She sniffed and pulled a soggy Grr from her  
backpack. She hugged him tight and whimpered. She felt cold, wet, burnt, and above all  
alone. horribly, horridly alone. And why? How did she come to be?  
  
14 years earlier....  
  
  
Zim sat in 9 period math drooling. He had believed miss bitters the most boring teacher in  
the universe but High Skool math took the cake. He watched the clock out of the corner  
of his mind as his teacher droned on and on about points and lines.   
'Five, Four, Three, Two, Two and a half, one, And FREEDOM!! Muah hah  
hahhahaahahahhaa" The last part he said out loud as the bell rang, and he leapt out of his  
desk snatched his book, and raced out the door. He fairly raced throughout the halls and  
to his locker. Over the years he had learned so much of human culture it was no longer an   
effort to blend in. This fact nagged at his superior brain, but he pushed it aside. He  
grabbed his books from his locker, which decided not to jam for once, and sighed a happy  
sigh.   
Over the years he started to receive less and less equipment from home. One of the first  
things to go was food. He had to survive on human sustenance. He shuddered whenever  
he though about it. Due to the fact that he no longer had the vitamins needed to provide  
balance for his system he had grown rapidly for an Irken. To a human he appeared to have  
a normal teen growth rate. Another effect was he had grown weak and sluggish. Dib had  
nearly beaten him into a pulp for a weak.  
Then he had found the one thing humans did right. Coffee. The blend of caffeine in such  
an addictive drink provided an instant change. The first time he had it, he was bouncing  
off the walls like Gir. Slowly his body had adjusted, and he now was just perked up by it.  
He had fixed his disguise. His hair was short spiky and had a white streak through it. The  
skin condition excuse still worked. His dress like invader uniform was replaced by a  
baggy sleeveless red shirt, his pants with black jeans. His boots and gloves remained the  
same. He opened his top locker to be met with  
a spray of water to his face. He herd the sound of laughter nearby. As he wiped the water  
of his face he turned dripping to face Dib.   
"You know that might have been funny in 5 grade, and even in 6th, but I think you should  
learn a few new tricks dork." He resisted his basic urge to punch Dib in his ugly pale  
maw. He wondered how the heck he had not obliterated Dib before. He did as he did  
every day, swore to have Dib dead by sunrise.   
"I don't think the humor has faded a bit Ziiiiimmm. It will be funnier the day you forget"  
Zim prepared to aim one well placed kick then stopped as a teacher passed by.   
"Oh don't worry Dib I have something much funnier in store for you tonight." Actual Zim  
currently had no plan, but he would think of something he always did. He left Dib to  
worry about that one and slammed his top locker. Before Dib could get another word in  
Zim raced off to the snack machines. If he got there before the rush he could get the  
sweeeet sweeet sugary goodness, and shave a few minuets off his walk home.   
  
  
  
What does this last part have to do with anything? you will see.. 


	3. Let the zagr-ness start!

What to say, what to say? It gets more zagarish here, so watch out.   
  
Gaz growled and waited as she did every day for her lazy brother to exit the  
skool, only to say, I'm going to Zims to spy today Gaz! in his oh so cheery voice.  
She wondered briefly why she bothered to wait, but then remembered. She Had let her  
hair grow longer, but it still looked the same as it always had. She despised fashion.   
She now a long sleevless black dress that came down to her ankles, a gray long sleeved   
shirt underneath, as well as gray pants. Her skull locket was still part of her outfit.   
large combat boots completed the affect.   
"Hi Gaz I'm going to Zim's house k?" Dib said as he ran past her. Then out he walked.  
Gaz never had liked anyone. Boys she believed to be a waste of time. Girls? Well, she  
thought about it but she had the same opinion on each. She had wondered as she watched  
all the couples, who made her sick with their 2-4 day love fests then oh so tradjek break  
ups, only to get together with each other or some one else the next day.  
Is there something wrong with me? Why don't I like anyone? she had pondered. Then one  
day she had been waiting for Dib out side Zim's house about to go in and drag him out,  
when Out Dib had ran With his hair on fire and dripping in whoknows what. He had ran  
past her, screaming. Zim had stood outside his door, With what looked like a flame  
thrower, laughing his insane little green head off.   
"That will teach you to interrupt ZIM doing his favorite show!"Gaz could not help but  
laugh at this. Zim had turned and looked at her blushing That he had admitted liking a  
human creation infront of the Dib's sister was not good. "what are you laughing at  
Human?" She had given him a half pitting half amused look and said  
  
"Oh nothing Zim, nothing at all." Then walked away, leaving Zim to ponder about what  
had just happened. She had to admit he was funny, and he hated Dib about as much as she  
did. As for he was trying to take over the earth, well.. Trying and failing would be the  
right words for that. Then out of the skool he calmly walked breaking her thought train.  
She pulled out her gs4 and began to mash the buttons. Out of the corner of her squinted  
eyes she looked at him. 'He's cute.' She thought as a feeling that she had not know before  
started to annoy her. She quickly scowled and tried to squish this stupid feeling. She  
would not be like those dittzy airheads who fell all over every cute guy they saw. She  
noticed that he seemed to be looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She turned almost  
exactly as he did, their eyes met, locked, then they both quickly turned away. She scowled  
blushing and began to whip the living heck out of ultra mega ultimata pigulan.  
Zim sighed as he tried to quell the nagging voice at the back of his head.  
"She's a human!" he argued  
"So?" the voice answered  
"She is a human" he said again as this was all that should be said  
"Soo?" the voice answered again  
"Grr stupid voice! Obey me and shadap!"  
"No"  
"please?"  
"no"  
"why not?"  
"because I'm your subconscious and I'm telling you what you know but don't want to hear  
because you are to stuck up and stubborn to admit."  
"gees could you get any harsher?"  
"Yes,"  
"fine then I'll just ignore you! I can out last you pitiful Voice!!"  
"no, no you cannot"  
Zim growled out loud and began to walk down the steps of his high skool. She was the  
Dib sister. She was human! Then why couldn't he quit staring at her? OK so she came up  
some pretty interesting Dib bashing, and she was almost as intelligent as him... He  
ignored the voice's reply to that of,  
"MORE intelligent".. She was cute... He shook his  
head. What was he thinking humans were not cute! They were stink beasts, that were the  
enemy and should be destroyed. But still... He sighed, and cast one last glance at Gaz over  
his shoulder then began the long lonely walk home. 


	4. hints..

Just to let you know there has been a wave of future fics going around, and even though I  
love every one to pieces, I wanted to let you know I not following this fad, I had the Idea  
as far back as last summer. This is my second, and it too has been in my insane little brain  
longer then I have been posting it... Yea more reviews! I may jump around a bit in this..  
Oh and in my real life an elementary skool is right behind the fence of my real high skool,  
so yes they could be close.  
  
  
Dib jogged the few blocks to Zim's house. Ironically enough both the old skool and the  
high skool were maybe 10, 15 minuets of walking distance. He wondered at the  
convenience of this, but chalked it up to the government. He did not think much about  
letting Gaz walk home alone, she could beat the living heck out of anyone who even  
looked at her the wrong way. She did not exclude him from that anyone category. So it  
was safer if he walked home alone any way, and also better to make Zim defeating plans.  
He and Zim got into fights at skool almost every day. The teachers had tried futilely to  
stop them, but after a few years just gave up. He smiled at that. They had been fighting  
since elementary skool, and even though it was tied so far, he knew he would win. Some  
thing's never changed. Gaz was antisocial, Zim was an egotistical, megalomaniac.. Dib  
figured his life would not truly change until he had Zim on the autopsy table.  
Of course some things had changed. He did not announce to the world Zim was an  
alien. A Greek scholar had once said, that if 3 men were chained and bound in a cave  
with a fire lit behind them, and could only see the shadows of the guards and hear their  
voices, if one was UN changed and led outside to see the real world, when he went back  
to enlighten the others they would not believe him. Dib figured he had seen the world and  
if the others were do blind to see more then the cave wall, so be it.   
More then just his look on humanity had changed. His hair was as wild as ever, if not  
wilder, and the rapier spike hung in face. Even after the many times he tried to tape it  
back. To his surprise he had heard a few girls saying that made him cuter. Dib never  
thought a girl would look at him and say anything but 'You are insane!' let alone think  
him cute. Not that he minded it... He wore baggy black jeans, and a leather trench coat. he  
had long ago gone down the pain filled road of scratchy contacts, and now a pair of  
sunglasses nearly always graced his face. He wore a set of kick alien a$$ boots. No really  
that's what they were called. He had bought them from a catalogue called Gear for the  
parinormalist on the go. They were large and black, and did what they said they did. A  
deep blue shirt of some short was the last thing in his wardrobe. He most often wore a  
large half smile tee shirt.   
As he approached Zim house, he smiled. It was all so routine for him. He slipped past the  
gnomes like a cat would. Easily almost too easy he made it to the door. This is where the  
fun would start.  
  
Back too the future or Present day..  
  
The rain slowed then stopped. Like it Mia's tears too slowed and stopped. Like her  
parents she had a stubborn streak a couple miles wide, and as tall as the empire state  
building. She would not let it end like this. "Grr weather I like it or not, I don't have  
parents, but I do have family. He may not be blood,(*AN Heh. Heh. Heh.) I don't give. He  
IS my bro. She crawled out of the box and put Grr back in her bag. She would go down  
town to the police department where he would more then likely be. She could bluff her  
way through getting him released. He would never tell the police anything. He did not  
like them much. She knew he had reasons.She would tell them the truth in away. She  
would tell them she was his sister. They looked close enough in some ways, that that  
excuse had worked before on those they had to lie to.   
So she started walking towards the police department with no clue how wrong things  
would go from there. 


	5. Party Zim

Yep I think I'm gonna make this a sad fic... Don't know yet. But it may lead down a  
Romeo and Juliet path... woo.. oh I know I have not posted for a week but I needed a  
break and my friend is spell checking all my old stuff.. heh heh.. I'm gonna post more on  
my doom fic but it may take a bit. I have a few people to write in with no info...  
  
Dib smiled as he walked into Zim's house with ease. What greets him is not the living  
room from the days of the nightmare begins, and plague of babies. The Room had a plain  
wooden floor, a solid white ceiling, and soft light creamy painted walls. To the right next  
to the door to the kitchen, a stair way with white rail and wooden stairs led to a real  
second floor. The TV looked like a normal Sony TV, and the couch was a normal blue  
couch. A picture of flowers on a white background replaced the monkey.  
A few years back Zim had gotten his hands on a home and garden magazine. Dib  
Shuddered at that memory. He walked carefully between the sensor spots scattered across  
the seemingly harmless floor. When Zim was not home the floor would fall away to a  
very large, very deep cage. Dib knew. He had been in it more then once. Finally he made  
it to the kitchen. A door led to the backyard, and the I eat food poster was gone. There  
was a table, wood cabinets full of cheery dishes, and other utensils. The floor was blue  
tiled, and the stove, microwave, and dishwasher were all in ordinary arraignments. The  
toilet was obviously gone. A counter top with a bowl of fruit, and the microwave gracing  
it was where they should be. Still dodging hot spots, Dib pulled an apple, and touched the  
counter in the right place. Then he made his way to the stove opened it counted to twelve  
closed it and stepped to the center of the floor. He touched all the tiles around him in a  
certain order, and they lit up. Then he descended in the elevator to Zim's lab  
.  
Zim entered his house and knew instantly Dib had already been there. He could almost  
feel his presence in the very air. Growling Zim stepped into the house. The computer  
instantly recognized him and disarmed the traps. He did not pause to wonder why it never  
recognized Dib. He Marched towards the lab entrance. He completed the sequence and  
followed Dib down into his lab.   
  
future  
  
Mike struggled against the ropes that tied him to the bare steel chair. The room he was in  
was a pitch black. The only light came from the single light bulb above him, and he could  
not see beyond the circle of brightness. He winced even as he tried to move. His back and  
stomach were sore, with the affect of many tazerings, and he could almost feel the  
electricity that had raced through his system. He spat the coppery blood from his cut lip  
on to the floor. A determined look on his face, growled at the sound of his prison door  
opining. A scientist stepped into the circle. He was just far enough that Mike could not  
kick him with his free legs. sneering.   
Mike hated scientists. The were always so cold and distant. They acted as if they knew  
every thing, and were better then every one. If Mike had a father, he knew he would not  
be like them.   
"Son we are sorry that you had to be treated this way, but it was necessary. "The scientist  
said in his condescending voice. "I'm sure you understand."  
Mike let his head fall forward.   
"I'm not your son. Yea I understand. I understand you wanted to hurt my friend, but she  
was too fast, and you had to hurt me instead."  
"Now its not like that at all boy. If you just tell us where you little friend is we will help  
her" the scientist said. Mike mumbled something incomprehensible. The scientist moved  
a foot closer. "what was that?" Mike mumbled in a softer voice. The scientist moved even  
closer. Mike lashed out with a swift kick. The scientist fell like a sack of potatoes and  
rolled on the floor in pain. "I said she is my sister and you are an idiot if you think I'm  
stupid enough to tell you squat." He spat more blood on the moaning man. The guards  
were already rushing in and they shocked him again and again until he was unconscious.  
When he awoke He could smell his own burnt hair and flesh. Not to mention his vision  
was blurred. When he could finally get his eyes to work he could tell they had moved  
him.  
He was in a room with four walls, and it was well enough lit that he could see  
through the window he was sat in front of. Now they had tied both his arms and his legs.  
In the room the glass separated him from was a man. He was huddled in a corner rocking  
back and forth. His vision still not perfect Mike could only see that the man had black  
hair, and was dressed in ragged clothing similar to his own. His vision suddenly cleared,  
and Mike got a better look. The man's hair was spiky, and one rapier like spike hung in  
his face. Every once and a while the man frantically brushed it back, revealing oval  
glasses, and a face that had not been shaved for days. Mike suddenly felt Deja Vu .   
The man muttered incomprehensible sentences. Mike caught "moo moo I cast a voodoo  
curse on you"and "aliens they are here, you got to believe me. He was obviously stark  
raving mad. He wondered what the man had to do with him and Mia.  
"ah your awake Mike." He scowled at the voice coming from a hidden speaker. You are  
most likely wondering what this man you are watching has do with you. Or more  
specifically what relation."  
"no" Mike felt a fear growing at the back of his head. a numb disbelief as the voice  
continued.   
"Well, Mike, meet your father Dib. Driven insane by the very force that created your  
'Friend' Mia." Mike felt rage and disbelief growing in his stomach.   
"They were lying they had to be this couldn't be my father." The last part he  
muttered out loud. and Dib if that was his name, seemed to snap out of his trance like  
state, and his head slowly turned to face Mike.   
  
Past.  
  
Dib snapped a few quick shots of the machines surrounding him, and then took out  
another camera and took a few with it. He replaced it in a pocket inside his coat. He walk  
swiftly to a rack of large tubes filled with a glowing blue substance. Dib let his hand  
brush it briefly. he let the though "It's so beautiful so alien" past through his head. Then  
he took out glass cutter and test tube of his own. at the bottom of the tube he cut a small  
circle. He placed the test-tube into a metal test tube holder. Then backing around he  
removed it and let the acid like power core drain into the tube until it was full, then  
removed it capped it and let the silky acid fall away. He placed the tube into a pouch onto  
his side. The he picked up a small droid that had come out to clean up the mess. Then He  
Smashed the other five tubes, letting the power drain away. Then he heard a high pitched  
giggling as the lights around him faded and only the soft glow of the acid remained. "Gir"  
Dib thought he sighed, and took out a rubber piggy from another pocket in his coat.  
"HI mister Dib human! Master said to attack you if you entered the lab,"   
"oh really? well if you attack me I won't be able to give you your present" was Dib's  
perplexed reply. As the lights came back on using auxiliary power, Gir stepped into view.   
He had not changed one tiny bit. His little Sir eyes gleamed with Simi intelligence as he  
giggled again.   
"OOH I like presents! I leave them for master all the time! but he never seems to like my  
mashed potatoes and freeze soup. Or my fiery computer parts.." Dib almost felt Zim's  
pain. Almost. He took out the little piggy and tossed it to Gir who immediately began to  
play with it making cute piggy noises. Then Dib slipped past the sir and raced out of the  
room, and toward the exit.   
  
"Dib!" Zim growled, as on a vid panel he surveyed the damage. "He has increased his  
damage ratio by 2 percent! That's 2 percent to much, but no more!" Zim threw the vid  
panel to the floor, and his spider legs shot out. He prepared to hunt down Dib as Dib  
himself solved that problem.   
  
Dib skidded to a stop as he viewed the enraged Irken.   
"Uh Hi Zim I was just about to get going!" Zim just growled and barked an order at his  
computer. Soon Dib was running trying to avoid the snake like metal restraints that began  
to twist around him. He was lifted into the air as Zim calmly walked on his mechanical  
legs toward him.  
"Dib Dib Dib will you never learn? computer class Dib scan. Irken technology is superior  
to your pitiful human spying techniques!" The computer quickly lifted all the Irken  
objects and cameras off Dib, but failed to nab the test tube  
"if it' so superior, then why did I see a few human parts. I thought I even saw a toaster!"  
Zim was about to deliver an ingenuus comeback when the doorbell rang.  
"If you will excuse me I have more important things then you to attend to. Computer  
dispose of him!" Zim left Dib to be terminated while he quickly exited the lab and hurried  
to he suffice bases door.  
  
"Yes?" he said to the perky blond who was standing at his door.  
"Hiii!"she said in a voice similar to Gir's but with a cheerleader tone to it. Zim shuddered  
then asked   
"what do you want?"  
"you are invited to a PARTiieee" The girl wailed as if this news should floor him. Zim  
looked skeptical then snatched the disgusting pink envelope being waved in his face.  
He then promptly slammed the door on her. He walked to his sofa, and sat down. He  
could barely stand the cheerleader like sent emanating from the piece of paper, that he  
had removed from the envelope.  
You are invited to a party at Duncan mcdude's house  
No parents!  
from 9 on!  
Beer and cheap drugs will be served!  
The invite are:  
blah blah blah Zim skimmed the list his eyes landed on a name that surprised him  
Gaz   
Not letting the voice that was screaming at him to go with no other reason then her  
prevail, he provided a mission oriented purpose  
"I'll go to document human teenager uh.. Social interacting in a... uh party *shudder*  
atmosphere. During this Zim missed a Dib's escape from the lab and the drones that were  
following him. 


	6. Falling for the first time....

Yep I know this is most likely the least important of my pathetic sad excuses of fics... I'm  
going to update it anyway! In this chapter I will use the song Falling for the first time by  
bare naked ladies. I don't edit their words, but the story is most obviously mine. This  
chapter is about the party  
if you with patient ears attend  
what here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend.   
Credit to those who know what's that from! Like anyone will review anyway..  
  
Dib was busy cleaning his many cuts with peroxide when the door bell rang. Sighing in  
annoyance, he yelled for Gaz to get it. Of course she ignored him, and the doorbell rang  
again. It was as if it was showing the impatience of the person pushing it. scowling he  
stomped down the stairs, and into the living room. He opened the door, and there stood  
An  
oh so perky, way too cute cheerleader. Her pale blond hair and Blue eyes glittered  
happily.  
Dib felt his annoyance vanish.  
"Hiiiiiie!" she squealed  
"uh h-hu- hi." He stammered.   
"This is for your sister Gaz!" she said, and handed him an envelope. He took it in a  
shaking  
hand and his mouth fell open. Batting her eyelashes at the dazed Dib, she skipped down  
the path and to a waiting car. She jumped in, and gave a gawking Dib a wave. He numbly  
closed the door, and dropped the letter in Gaz's lap. Suddenly his plans for revenge were  
gone..  
  
  
Zim marched bravely to the front door of the house where the human party would be.  
many cars were parked around the house. Zim was glad he had walked. Hiding the voot  
cruiser would have been impossible. Teens were running around in the night screaming,  
and  
chasing each other. He smirked superiorly at the humans foolish actions, and made his  
way  
into the house. A song blared from a sound system. He barely listened to the words from  
a band he did not care about. People were dancing in the living room. Some were sitting  
around drinking or smoking. Zim grimaced in disgust. Then he spotted her. Then he  
suddenly  
knew why the humans chased each other.  
  
I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
  
He wanted to run over to her. To impress her with his good looks and  
charm. Somehow he couldn't. He felt this gut wrenching feeling. He felt  
nervous. The voice was telling him he should. He tried to ignore it.  
I'm Irken and invader and proud. I'm so much more.. more.. His thought  
fled from his head as she turned and looked at him. Suddenly his tongue  
felt like a lead wait, and even the voice was speechless.  
  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Gaz sighed to herself. She could not understand why she let herself be  
dragged to this lame excuse for a party. It was all about kids making  
out and getting high. She stood by the chips and sighed. She swore that  
if Zim did not show up, she send The founder of this party into a  
nightmare world from witch he would never wake. She was missing attack  
of the bats 2. She turned and then she saw him. Those damn butterflies  
were in her stomach again. She made a mental note to kill them later.  
She met his eyes and saw confusion there, almost a nervous fear. What  
should she do? should she talk to him? Wait for him to talk to her? She  
couldn't believe after al the TV she had watched she had never paid  
attention to the romance movies.  
  
I'm so green, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me.  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Zim shut his mouth realizing it was open. 'What should I do?' he   
thought. 'how do you start a conversation with your worst enemies  
sister?' It would be insane to even approach her. Yet somehow he couldn't  
shake this awful feeling. It was a new almost painful feeling.  
Something Zim had never felt before   
  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Gaz made up her mind. She walked over to Zim. His eyes seemed to grow  
wider.   
"hi" she said in a voice that did not betray the unease she felt  
"um.. h-hi" Zim said in a shaking voice. He sounded as nervous as she  
felt. His hands were shaking. Gaz wondered   
'where do you go from hi? How should this feel. How should I feel?'  
Yet when she looked into his eyes, eyes that seem to be blind to all of  
her obvious imperfections she knew. So this is what love feels like.  
  
  
Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
  
How did he get here? How did he let himself fall helplessly into those almost always  
squinted, amber, but above all perfect eyes? She was human. She was perfect. Those two  
words that to him should never meet... met, and mixed in his mind whenever he saw her.  
To other humans she might be plain, but to him she was like a perfect goddess. Now he  
was talking to her, and all he could say was hi. He felt like hitting his head multiple times  
against the nearest wall. Like running far away. Like screaming for joy. Like giving her  
the planet on a silver plater. His mission. His tallest. All were forgotten. All in one  
moment. All because of thoses golden eyes.  
  
Yea I know that ended without a good explanation. 


	7. Dib is alike Tybalt

ooo gets slashy here (^*^) Some people have their minds in the gutter!! Minds in the  
gutter I say! OK now I'm taking some stuff from Romeo and Juliet in this, and It belongs  
to a master writer Shakespeare.. Who insolently stole the plot from an older Greek drama.  
Here that? Famous people can get their ideas from older people! This will be a very short  
chapter. Oh and I drew this pic of Mike and Mia  
http://www.angelfire.com/de2/LandofEragooth/InvaderZim/IZpics/mia_mike.jpg  
  
A line of book he had to read and know in 9th grade surfaced in Zim's mind. Though he  
found the book ridicules, and liked tybalt the best, Zim found it somewhat appropriate.   
"Did my heart love till now? forswear it sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night"  
He whispered it aloud as he gazed at her golden eyes. "Love. Humans called this amazing  
feeling love." He walked, almost in a daze to her and gently took her hand. He bowed and  
kissed it. "Fair lady will you allow me, a slave of your desire this dance?" Gaz was  
shocked, her first thought was to yank her hand away, and if it was not Zim she would  
have. She smiled a thing so rare that Zim felt the room brighten at it.  
"You may honor me with a dance." The music was not even right for it but they danced  
anyway. Hours seemed to fly in a wordless stream of music and laughter.   
Dib stepped out of his car. At 18 he was more then qualified to drive, and his dad had  
bought him a car without even asking him if he had a permit. Dib figured at least he  
knew his age. Gaz had ordered him to pick her up. Fearing her soul consuming wrath he  
obeyed. Gaz was 17 and she had her own learning permit. Dib decided he would stop  
driving the day she got a license, as well as advise the rest of humanity to do so.. Because  
his dad was off saving the world.. Dib got stuck teaching her. He shuddered again at what  
were quickly becoming repressed memories. Stepping over several stoned and over  
intoxicated bodies, he made his way into the house. Too drunk to move bodies littering  
the floor greeted his sight. Only two people were still dancing and even able to think.  
They were his sister, and his enemy.  
  
Mia looked at the dark and gloomy building that had the faded sign Police on it. pulling  
her hat down over her eyes she walked into what might be a trap. She had no choice in the  
matter. Walking up to the front desk, she stood head down in front of the old lady that sat  
behind it. The lady who looked as if she thought Mia deserved to be in one of the cells,  
gave a gruff  
"What do you want?" as a hello. Mia just asked politely  
"I think you may have picked my brother up. Our parents are getting worried could you  
please tell me if he's here."   
"what's his name." The lady looked at Mia suspiciously.   
"Mike Membrane" 


	8. Romeo must die.

My apologies for that last short chapter, but I wanted to get something ANYTHING up  
before I lost my comp for 5 days.. As a reviewer said it was a chapter shorter then Zim  
(^*^);;;;;;.. Yes, I know. I run spell check in 2 different programs, and I do look it over  
myself but I just cant get all of my mistakes. If it bothers you so much don't read, or  
voulentear to be my beta. As for not writing a good Gir.. I don't know how to respond to  
that. Oh well.. we all have our weak points.. As for mocking Zim's inability to catch Dib.  
Well, that will change soon enough.. heh heh. I know Zgar is so ooc it burns and in real  
life i have no illusions about slash. except maybe in eppy where Gir drinks a love potion  
then marries his pig.. heh heh... *runs off to scribble that down..*  
  
  
His sister. His enemy. Dancing. Together. Dib stood there stunned as his Jaw dropped.  
His large intelligent brain could not handle it. Gaz finally spotted him her smile turned  
into a scowl. Her lightly closed eyes turned to their comfortable tight squint. Zim felt the  
change in her almost as soon as he saw it. He stopped and turned. his happy love sick  
smile turned into a frown. Dib stood there his eyes wider then Zim thought was possible.  
Gaz walked quickly over to him blocking Zim from his view.   
"Zim I have to go. I'll call you."  
"but..!"  
"Not now Zim. I would leave while Dib is still comatose"  
Zim nodded and quickly left through the back door. he did not want to fight Dib. His head  
was so messed up with emotions he knew would not win. Dib just stared at the spot  
where they had danced. Shock first. Then denial. Then anger. Then anger management  
class. Gaz said his name a few times but he did not respond. She then slapped him.  
"whasafa?" he muttered  
"come on Dib its time for you to drive me home."  
"home? drive?"  
"yes let go now Dib." It was about 10 minuets into the drive home when anger kicked in.  
"how could you Gaz! He's the enemy! You were fraternizing with the enemy!"  
"Dib he is your enemy not mine. Watch out for that mail box." Gaz said her voice calm,  
as Dib driving like a maniac just missed a mailbox.  
"he is ALL MANKIND'S enemy!" Dib said his voice angry and frightened. Frightened  
because the two people who tended to make his life a living hell were dancing together.  
How could he protect mankind if he couldn't save his own little sister from the aliens  
charm.   
"Dib. Cat." Her swerved and missed it by inches. Gaz couldn't care less how Dib felt. It  
was not her problem. She liked Zim if he couldn't deal with it.... She would make him  
deal with it. As for Zim taking over the world.. She had said it once she would say it  
again. He was soooo bad at it. The were both the stupidest guys she knew, but one was  
blood. The other was cute even if he was stupid.  
  
On the massive....  
  
"Red do you know what day it is."  
"Nacho day?"  
"think short and annoying."  
"No! Purple it could not be that day!"  
"Yep. It's the day when Zim calls us."   
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tallest Red and Purple had limited Zim down to one broadcast per  
year. They had explained to him that if he called every day they would not have enough  
time to organize and use all the useful information. Red had not believed he would buy it,  
but he had. Now they only had to be annoyed by him once a year. So they sat on the  
edge of their seats brace for another horribly boring broadcast. 10 seconds until he  
would call. 9 seconds 8 . 7 . 6 . 5. 4 . 3 . 2. 1. One-second. Nothing. He had not called.  
ten more seconds passed. Still nothing. Was it to much to hope for? Red let out a whoop  
of joy. Purple cried  
"He must have died!"   
"No, it would be to good to be true!" Red answered.  
"You know there is only one way to find out."  
"do we have to?"  
"If we want to sleep yes."  
"But Purple I was not gonna sleep any way.."  
  
Zim sat at his computer sighing happily. He felt complete different form his normal evil  
self. The voice had taken over. He wondered if this is how Gir felt. If maybe Gir was in  
love with life. Gir must really be advanced and not stupid like he had assumed years ago.  
Gir ran by with a flaming pig.  
"Nah Gir's just stupid." Zim said happily. He scribbled a few hearts with the word Gaz  
in them on a note pad. The incoming message tone sounded. He ignored it. It sounded  
again. sighing agitatedly he typed accept on a control nearby. He turned around saying  
"What is it!? Can't you tell I'm busy?" anger and annoyance in his voice. When he saw  
who was contacting him he grew 5 shades paler. His hand flew to his mouth, and he  
dropped the floor in a bow. "M-my tallest! I am sorry I did not realize!"  
"Did not realize your superiors were calling you? Red said trying to sound angry and hide  
his disappointment at Zim not being.. well, Dead.  
"I beg for your forgiveness Sirs! Shall I destroy myself now?" Red was about to say yes  
when Purple interrupted him.  
"That will not be necessary. We just want to know why you did not contact us."  
"Contact you? But....." Then the time and date hit Zim. " uh. uh.. b-because.. I Did not  
have anything worth wasting your precious time! No nothing has happened at all since I  
last contacted you."   
"that's funny even when nothing happens Zim normally tells about it in excruciating  
detail." Red muttered.  
"What was that sir?"  
"Nothing. What's that behind you? The note pad with the funny writing." Purple had  
spotted the pad with Gaz's name in English. Zim moved to cover it with his hand.  
"n-nothing my tallest just some schematics. .... .... ... Is that Gir blowing up my latest  
machine? Got to go!" Zim cut the transmission and set his answering machine to: We're  
sorry your call will not go through. Will you please hang up, and try your call again.   
repeating over and over and over. Panting with fear Zim smacked himself. How could he  
be so foolish. He had forgotten the most important thing about a mission. You covered  
your tracks. Next time he would have to be more careful if the tallest contacted him. A  
better excuse for why he was not doing his job. He nearly blew away his chance. A  
different voice told him that this was treason. Something hardened in him then. "Who  
am I kidding? My mission is a failure. I am a disgrace to the tallest anyway. but she.. She  
doesn't think that at all." He sighed and sat back down to doodle some more.  
  
"He's hiding something"  
"Do you think he's plotting against us?"  
Red and purple both bust out laughing at that. They knew he was not smart enough to try  
something like rebel.  
"That pad behind him though.." Purple scratched his chin. "I think I know what that  
symbol means.'  
"You actually listened to what Zim was saying during those things?"   
"OK once I was bored! Once!" Purple responded. Red just shook his head. "It was a heart   
A human organ, or it can represent an emotion called love. The humans have a whole day  
around it." Red had already started to sink into an unreachable drooling coma.   
"Nevermind." Purple sighed. "Red pass the cheese nips."  
  
Dib stared at the glowing blue vial in front of him. It would burn through most  
compounds but not glass. It produced power for a few of Zims higher class experiments.  
He knew all this before he had stole it. Having learned along time ago picture and even  
videotape evidence was not enough to frame Zim, he had changed his strategy. The more  
things he could destroy and steal the better. Now however he was not thinking of how to  
capture Zim. No. He just wanted him dead. In the darkness of his room with only the light  
of his computer and the vial to work by, Dib plotted. "Romeo must die" he whispered  
his face contorted into a wicked scowl.   
Before it was a game. Zim and he were the only players. No one else knew the rules or  
could begin to. They played on many different levels physical, mental, and even at times  
social. They each won they each lost. Eternal ending in a tie. Dib knew it would end  
somehow, Zim knew it too, but it was their game. Their life. Then in one moment the  
rules changed. Zim had found a new way to play. Dib's defenses were blown away. he  
felt weak and angry. The stakes were no longer distant. It was not the world Dib had to  
fight for. It was his sisters very soul. No longer would Dib fight just to stop Zim take  
over. He would kill Zim. It was not a matter of opinion. he would kill Zim. Even if he had  
to die to do so.  
  
When Gaz had gotten home she had run to her room, slammed the door, and turned up  
her music full blast. Having access to many high speed computers and a CD burner she  
had made a mix of anything she liked or felt interesting. Now rob zombies living dead  
girl blasted as Gaz sketched in her sketch book.. She drew aliens and stars, magic, people,  
what ever came to mind. She just let her emotions drain into her work. Carefully placing  
stroke after stroke of lead. Then adding and blending colors. Emotions to her were so real  
and scary. Why should she be normal? why should she be human? To be human was to  
be so very weak. Games and art helped her to at least seem inhuman. She controlled her  
emotions. her rage. Her rage controlled her. She finished what she had been drawing. It  
was Zim. her eyes widened. Maybe it would not be so easy to get rid of these emotions. 


	9. Demons of soccer

Woot another non expected chapter! taco taco tacos.. heh tacos... Well, back to the story  
now bu bye..  
  
If it is all the same to you I won't be coming in to work.   
The voices told me to clean all the guns today.   
  
  
She stepped onto the grass, letting the sweet hot summer air buffet her face. A cool  
breeze whispered in her ears, sweet promises of tangy victory. Her dad's cronie drove off,  
leaving her in a cloud of dust. He never made her games. Even if had wanted her to play  
in the first place. He had announced it so suddenly one day, hitting her in a place she had  
left open, without knowing.  
That innocent morning, she and her lack-wit brother had sat at the table eating breakfast.   
"Gaz!" he had said from his safe position on that stupid floating screen. "I think you  
don't get out enough. Always playing that game thing. SO! I have enrolled you in your  
local travel soccer league." Dib had hit the ground in a roll, trying in vain to escape the  
explosion. In that first millisecond Gaz's spoon had stopped it's planned course to her  
mouth. Her brain said "I did not hear that." But she had. Her rage was overwhelming as  
she had wreaked doom on all around her. When she was done the kitchen's artificial  
intelligence was crying. But the shattered pieces of Her dads screen turned liquid and  
reassembled in to a pool of silver. Then reformed again into his screen. "Gaz you are  
doing it! If you don't I will take away all games and television for a week." Gaz, who was  
devastated by the idea gave in reluctantly, plotting sweet salty revenge.   
She had showed up to tryouts in the soccer shorts, cleats, shin guards and shirt her father  
had bought her. She knew the game. Every one who had to take Phis ed did. But she had  
not realized it's deadly optional.  
Now she stood in her black game shorts, her Purple shirt with one black stripe in the  
center on both sides, pronounced her as a Panther. The #1 team in their division. She sat  
down and pulled on the long armor of her shin guards, that only guarded the front and  
often failed to guard at all. Then she pulled her long black socks that stopped right above  
the tops of her shin guards and under her knees. She slid on the turf gripping, sleek black,  
striped silver shoes, that were both armor and weapon, transforming her feet into missiles.  
She was ready.   
She shouldered her soccer bag and jogged to the side line near her coach. Dropping her  
bag, she surveyed the other team. Pitiful. She joined her team silently stretching, then  
running a lap around the field. They practiced a quick drill to warm up. Then lined up in a  
row infront of the reff, each showing a card that pronounced who they were, and that they  
were apart of the team.   
Gaz was number 33. She had removed her earrings, as well as her necklace that never left  
her neck. Then the captains had march out to the center of the field. The  
flip of a coin had decided their fates. Left side of the field. Sun in their eyes and wind  
blowing at their backs.  
She was right half back. The whistle blew. the other team had the ball. Pass back. right  
wing taking it up. Stolen by her left half back. The team went up as if they were one  
entity. Each a part of a whole. Another pass. Shot to goal. Blocked. The crowds cheers  
turning to moans, as The game took over.   
The Grass blurred under her running feet. She felt her heart beating in her brain, silence  
of running as music from nowhere blurred in her brain. Time passed in an odd way during  
the game. Things happened so fast yet slowly as plays were made. After she would only  
recall snippets and flashes of what had happened during. She stole the ball almost  
effortlessly from her foes, leaping in the air to cut off an air born  
ball. She was up she was down, she was every where. Her muscles ached and her breath  
was ragged in her throat. Dryness cracked along her lips back into her mouth  
spreading like a disease. The agony of screaming muscles that at the same time felt sweet  
as she made the play anyway. Half time flew by like a twig on a river. The next half they  
had a one, one tie. Years, months, days, and moments passed, and suddenly she had the  
ball.  
She took it up the side line faking out the demon opponents. Then a team mate was open  
for the shot. She passed just as someone slide tackled her from behind. She was air born  
twisting on her side, hands hitting the dirt as her head snapped forward in one violent  
jerk. Her face hit the ground. The sound of parents cheering broke the pain filled barrier  
of her mind. They had scored. If they could hold it for 5 minuets they would win. Gaz  
stood pain arching up her leg. She didn't seem to feel it. She didn't seem to see the red  
leaking into her vision covering everything in a haze of anger. The Ref had not seen it.   
She got up, and ran. Never fall down when you can get up. They fell to their positions the  
whistle blew, the ball flew. They played on. Suddenly the opposite team had a break  
away.   
Gaz recognized the girl who had tripped her, as she got the ball and took it on net. Gaz  
ran twoards her. Ran like a comet burning up burning out. She caught up then like a  
butterfly dancing in front of her and without touching her. She simply stole the ball. The  
goal was so close   
The demon had been thwarted. Revenge is best served cold. She took it back up and  
passed it when she could not take it any farther. Too soon the whistle blew. The game  
was over they had won.  
She walked the line slapping the hands of her foes with half meant "good games" Then it  
was over. She picked up her things and left. Dirty aching filthy on the out side. Inside  
sweet victory sang. Then out of the corner of her squinted eyes she saw something. Zim?  
  
It was the first day back at skool. Zim was still floating on air, feeling so giddy he hardly  
knew what to do with himself. People including his teachers had stared at him. Seeing a  
180 change in someone as loud, and egotistical as Zim, who always seemed angry would  
scare most. He knew now Gaz was a warrior, her prowess on the soccer field had showed him how   
ruthless she was. She was so gracefull, and strong. he knew she had an Invader's heart.   
He once again wondered if she really was human. When that human.. stink.. filth.. GIRL  
had wiped her out, Zim almost couldn't control the rage that told him to burn that girl's   
entire family to ashes in revenge. He had left Gaz a present. He had worked very hard  
to make it, even forgoing the new improved lazer beaver experiment for it. Oh but knowing   
he could make a smile appear on her non smiling face was worth it. It would be a small   
victory, a battle in war, but invaders never quit!  
  
Dib, unlike the others, twisted Zim's change of mood into something else. He would not  
see the brightens. This innocence of the non innocent Zim, who was a victim to an  
emotion never before felt. Zim who was a conqueror was conquered, but he and Dib just  
did not know it. Dib just saw the smile as contempt, as his hatred simmered slowly  
steeping in loathing. He would wipe the smirk of the alien's nasty maw. He would drive a  
stake of violence and anger into his Irken excuse for a heart. He would kill him. Then  
desecrate his corpse. Today. Dib had it all planed out. It was simple too simple. Before he  
had been blinded by a sense of justice and thin webs of morals, bound by invisible laws  
of being a good guy. He had snapped those chains. Today would be the day that Romeo  
would die.   
  
Gaz opened her locker preparing to throw her books in then leave for lunch. But before  
her glass crushing backpack was tossed in she spotted something. It was a beautiful Silver  
box, with silver dragonlike creatures engraved so they looked almost 3D on it. She picked  
it up. It was small enough that she could hold in one hand, but larger then her palm. She  
opened it wary of what could be inside. Blue smoke emerged, transforming into a slowly  
blooming, then fading rose. Inside nestled in what looked like black velvet, was a  
necklace. It was a blue stone that seemed to change colors in the light, never staying blue  
for long. The stone was oval shaped and fitted in a silver setting that made it the center of  
a blooming rose. The stem-less flower was small, the stone no larger then an inch, but  
the petals had as intricate detail as the case did. It was attached to a delicate silvery chain.  
Slowly Gaz took the necklace out. It was long enough to fit over her head. She put it on,  
and it instantly shrunk until it rested just below her skull pendant. The stone seemed to  
shiver then set its self to white blues and greens. It was a mood stone that really measured  
moods. She smiled as she knew the only one who had the technology, or who would even  
want to give her such a gift. Near where the box had lay was something else. It looked  
kind of like a game slave.   
Only from Mars.  
ear it lay a small white folded note note. Gaz picked it up and it read:  
I heard you were the best gamer on earth. Care to play the best player on Irk? Come to my  
house after skool.  
Gaz smiled.. Several people around her burst into flames. 


End file.
